


Sweet Temptation

by calliope_rises



Series: Tumblr Fics (Imagines, etc.) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gabriel Loves Candy, Imagines, Lots of candy, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Temptation, Tumblr Prompt, just a bit corny, not the best ending, sneaky reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot with reader and Gabriel--You've bet Gabriel that he can't go for a month without candy, and then decide to tempt him to break. (based on a tumblr ask box prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, but I do like to write about them. 
> 
> This one shot wasn't even a tiny bit beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes or shortcomings.

“So he really agreed to this?” Dean asked with a grin. “A whole month without candy? Gabriel?”

“He sure did,” you reply, hoisting bags up onto the counter with a wide smile. “You know how he is—doesn’t think he can be bested.”

“And it’s been a couple of weeks since you made the bet, right?” Dean rummaged through the bags and began laughing outright at their contents. “You don’t fight fair, do you, Y/N?”

“Two weeks and four days to be exact.” You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you moved to take bowls from the cabinet. “Nope. I play to win.”

“And what are the stakes?”

“That’s between Gabe and I,” you said with a wink. “Let’s just say you, Sam, and Cas may want to find a hunt that keeps you away for a while.”

Shaking his head, Dean chuckled, “Will do.” He snatched a bag of gummi bears off the counter and left the kitchen.

You picked up the bowls and bags of candy, taking them with you as you made your way through the bunker to your bedroom. After shutting the door, you begin setting up—emptying gummi bears, jelly beans, suckers, M&M’s, and other candies into the bowls you brought from the kitchen and surrounding your bed with them. Then, you took the remaining items out of the bags and tossed the empty shopping bags into the corner.

There was only one last thing to get ready.

Carefully, you undressed down to your bare skin before tiptoeing between the bowls of candy to climb up onto your bed. Then you uncapped the bottle of cherry-flavored liquid candy you’d grabbed before laying down, slowly drawing designs all over your body with the substance before reaching out to put the empty container on the bedside table. The scent of cherries quickly filled the room, and you relaxed back onto the pillows, a few cherry Twizzlers in your hand to complete your preparations.

_Gabriel, I need your help._

It was mere seconds before you heard the flutter of wings and then a loud gasp. “Fuck.”

You met his gaze, the whiskey-gold of his eyes seeming to glow as he took in the scene before him. “I seem to have gotten myself into a sticky situation,” you murmured as you slowly nibbled on one of the Twizzlers. “Do you think you can help me?”

“This isn’t fair, Y/N,” Gabriel gritted out as he took reluctant steps closer to the bed.

“Who said I ever intended to play fair?” you challenged with a wink before dragging the end of the Twizzler through the liquid candy that had pooled between your breasts, teasing it over a nipple before raising it back to your lips. His breath left him in a hiss when you licked the candy from the end of the twisted candy you held between your fingers.

He took another step closer, his knees hitting the edge of the bed as he looked down at you, hands clenched into fists at his sides. You couldn’t tell what he wanted more—you or the candy.

“What? Is this testing your resolve to go without candy?” You couldn’t help but taunt him as he stared hungrily at you.

He licked his lips. He was so close to giving in. It was time to turn up the heat a little. You dropped the Twizzler by your side and ran your fingers through the candy decorating your body. Raising one hand to your mouth, you licked delicately lick at your fingertips while extending your other hand toward him. “Won’t you even help me clean up?”

You barely had time to blink before you heard a snap and had a very naked, very aroused archangel lying over you, his golden wings stretched out over both of you as a canopy. Gabriel leaned down to drag his tongue over a stripe of candy that ran from your collarbone down to where it curled around a nipple. Your breath stuttered out in a gasp as he licked and sucked and nipped to be sure that all the liquid candy was cleaned from your skin.

“So, does this mean I lose the bet, Y/N?” he asked with a mischievous grin when he raised his head from where it bent close to your quickly heating skin.

“I’d say we both win, wouldn’t you?”

With a nod and a chuckle, Gabriel proceeded to lick the rest of the candy from your skin until you were writhing against the bed and begging him to fuck you. Once you both lay spent on the twisted sheets, one of his wings spread over you protectively, he murmured, “Best bet I ever lost.”


End file.
